Automobile interior components such as dome and reading lamps are typically mounted to the roof by fasteners such as screws. For example, the attachment hardware for mounting a dome lamp assembly generally comprises a metal retaining ring, screws for attaching the retaining ring to the vehicle roof, and screws for securing the lamp assembly to the retaining ring. Mounting the lamp assembly is somewhat of a two step process. The retaining ring is first secured by screw fasteners to a transverse support structure of the vehicle roof known as a roof bow. The lamp assembly is then positioned in an opening in the headliner and secured to the retaining ring by screw fasteners. Thus, the lamp assembly is secured to the vehicle roof via the retaining ring.
It would be desirable to reduce the assembly time and labor required for this two step assembly process as well as the number of parts required for attachment. Minimizing weight is also desirable in automobile applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dome lamp assembly which reduces assembly time and labor and simplifies the installation process.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a dome lamp assembly which is self-mounting directly to the vehicle headliner without fastener attachment hardware.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dome lamp assembly with an integrally formed and self-contained attachment means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dome lamp assembly which can be mounted in a headliner without any tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dome lamp assembly which is cost efficient to manufacture and install.
It has been found that the foregoing and related advantages can be obtained in a dome lamp assembly for mounting directly to a headliner installed within an automobile interior. The dome lamp assembly includes a lamp housing for positioning within an opening in the headliner, a detachable lens and a fastenerless connector subassembly for securing the lamp housing directly to the headliner. In a preferred embodiment, the connector subassembly is integrally formed with the lamp housing and is configured for clamping attachment to the headliner. The connector subassembly includes a latching arm pivotably connected to the lamp housing by a living hinge for movement to a latched position where the outer end of the latching arm engages the outer surface of the headliner to clamp the headliner to the lamp housing. The latching arm is configured for snap lock securement in the latched position.